My Favourite Rebel
by RideItLikeYouStoleIt
Summary: Amane and Hikari are the new reigning Etoiles, Shizuma had let Nagisa go before the elections, when she realised that her obsession with the girl wasn't love, just her own selfish desire to hold on to the love she once had with Kaori. She doesn't expect a chance encounter with a strong personality not unlike herself, would make her want to risk it all again. Shizuma x Yaya
1. Chapter 1: Unsuspecting Girl

_'__What is the point?' _Shizuma Hanazono found herself wondering as she strolled leisurely through the trees, the familiar sound of birds chirping and the sharp unmistakeable toll of the church bell breaking her reverie.

_'__They're cute, but it's too easy, it just doesn't feel real.' _She sighed, leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree. All those adorable precious flowers, how easily they gave in to her charm, trembling beneath her touch, blushing as their eyes meet hers, stuttering, even fainting in her arms. It's happened countless times and yet none of them had kept her interest long enough for her to bother with them longer than a couple of weeks. Miator was full of girls like that, delicate, sweet, beautiful girls, but oh so boring.

_'__Perhaps I need to expand my horizons.' _Shizuma smirked as she eyed the white uniformed students of Spica walking nearby, chatting and laughing with each other, unaware of Shizuma's watchful gaze from her cover of the forest edge. She briefly entertained the thought of how she would go about removing the uniform of a cute Spican girl, and then considered the Lulim alternative aswell.

_'__Well Lulim's uniforms are the cutest, and no doubt they'd be easy to remove in a hurry, unlike Miator's wretched gothic Lolita style dresses.' _She smirked, loving the idea more with every second.

Her thoughts, however never left her alone long enough for her to seriously consider acting on her newfound idea, returning again to a certain red-headed girl, who Shizuma had let slip through her fingers, but who still dominated her thoughts every now and then. She'd hurt the feelings of more than a few girls in the past, but the last one she regretted ever getting close to more than the rest. She inwardly cursed herself for being so selfish as to think she could love a girl simply because she reminded her of her precious Kaori. Nagisa was cute, but Shizuma couldn't fall for her just because of her looks, after all, Nagisa's affections were just as easy to win as any other innocent girl Shizuma had set her eyes apon in the past and she wanted someone who would treat her well, normal. Even in the brief time she spent with Nagisa it was always 'Etoile-sama' or 'Shizuma-oneesama' and the eyes that stared at her as if she was some kind of angel or goddess from a dream, so enamoured by her were all these young girls she had set her sights on, and in the end even Nagisa couldn't bring her completely back to her normal self, the Shizuma before Kaori's death.

Shizuma continued walking in the general direction of the chapel and decided to wander around a bit, she didn't want to go to that council meeting if she could avoid it. She found the chapel empty and continued at a leisurely pace till she reached a back door.

_'__I don't remember going this way before..'_ She gently pushed the door ajar and looked outside. It was something of an unused back garden, it had the look and feel of somewhere that isn't often visited by students. It was then that Shizuma noticed a Spican girl leaning against the wall of the building, eyes closed, with earphones plugged in her ears. Shizuma had seen this girl around before, perhaps she was one of Nagisa's friends? Who knows? The girl had long silky black hair and and resembled a somewhat cool beauty. What was her name? The name eluded her, as everything seemed to nowadays, but the girl was pretty, perhaps Shizuma would get a chance to test her theory about the Spica uniforms. She smirked inwardly to herself and made a split decision, approaching the girl quietly from the side, and leaning against the wall next to her. The girl didn't notice her presence, her eyes still closed and her music playing, Shizuma took her opportunity, lightly running a finger down the girl's neck. To say she was startled was an understatement.

'What the hell!' Her eyes widened as she looked at Shizuma in shock while quickly unplugging herself from her music player.

'Good afternoon. What brings you here on this fine day?'

'Shizuma.' The Spican girl eyed her warily.

'What're you doing here?'

'What? No honorific?' Shizuma sent a heart-melting smile towards the surprised and slightly irritated Spican. No reaction. No blush to the cheeks, no stuttering, nothing.

'Well you're no longer the Etoile so what's the point?' The girl dismissed her comment and turned to fiddle with her music player.

Needless to say Shizuma was dumbfounded in this girl's blatant rudeness and uncaring attitude towards her. She wasn't going to let her get away with that one.

'While it is true that Amane-san and Hikari-san have recently taken over the position, it doesn't mean you can dismiss me so easily, I am still your senior after all, and..' Shizuma plucked the music player from the girl's hand, 'You should treat your senpais with some respect. Especially when they catch you with prohibited items.' She smirked as she held the player out of reach.

'HEY. Whattaya think you're doing?' The girls eyes flashed angrily as she tried unsuccessfully to snatch it back. 'Give it back Hanazono-san.'

Shizuma leaned in close, placing her free hand against the wall next to the Spican's head.

'Why? I'm only enforcing the school rules. Give me one good reason why I should.' She said while staring intently into the younger girl's amber eyes.

'Because you can't just go around taking other people's stuff that's why! Why're you even here? Don't you have some skirts to chase or something? C'mon give it back.'

The Spican girl crossed her arms and glared. Shizuma was slightly amused with her abrasive personality, but at least she was interesting.

'Maybe I will. Maybe I'll forget I ever saw it, if, you use your manners.'

The Spican growled and shifted uncomfortably as Shizuma leaned in closer.

'Hmmm? Well are you going to say please?'

It was clear the girl was unsure about Shizuma's sudden proximity, but she wouldn't move away, or back down from Shizuma's intense stare.

'Fine. Can I please have it back?'

Shizuma dropped the player into the girl's hand and then snaked her arm around the girl's waist. Her eyes widened slightly, no doubt questioning the motive.

'That wasn't so hard was it?'

Faces inches apart, Shizuma smiled downward slightly at the girl. Suddenly the name registered, she'd heard it before, she was sure.

'Yaya-chan isn't it? Why are you out here in such a secluded place all by yourself? That's just asking for trouble you know, anything could happen in a place like this.' She winked at the girl.

'Unfortunately it's already found me and won't leave me in peace. Getting bored of those silly little girls at Miator are we? Is that why you're harassing me? Well I don't blame you, most of them seem to have personalities reminiscent of a wet mop and the brains to match. Pathetic.' She sneered.

Shizuma held her gaze. A smirk playing on her lips.

'And you're not. Don't worry Yaya-chan I'm not going to do anything you don't like, I just want us to be friends. You were just so cute I had to tease you.' Shizuma brought her other hand away from the wall and wrapped both her arms securely around Yaya's waist, pulling her even closer if that was possible.

'Fine. I guess we can be friends, not that I think it would stop you if I said no anyway. Shizuma-_chan_.' Yaya emphasised the friendly honorific and smirked slightly, perhaps thinking it would annoy Shizuma.

Quite the opposite, Shizuma smiled fully and brightly, 'Probably not, Yaya-_chan, _see, you know me already.' She squeezed Yaya in a tight hug while giggling.

'Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?' Yaya exclaimed as the life was just about squeezed out of her.

"Okay, okay I get it, we're friends, now stop trying to kill me!'

Shortly afterwards Yaya was released from Shizuma's grasp and fell back to the wall. Shizuma continued to smile while thinking of all the ways she could tease this unsuspecting girl, no doubt Yaya would throw something back at her from time to time, that seemed to be the kind of person she was. She couldn't help but think that her life would be a little more fun with someone like Yaya around. She was a challenge. Shizuma wasn't one to shy away from a challenge, it's always more fun when the girl is reluctant, right?

'Till next time then, Shizuma.' Yaya turns away and moves towards the back door of the chapel.

'I'll look forward to it.'


	2. Chapter 2: My Friend Yaya-chan

Yaya thought about her encounter with the former Etoile a few times over the next week or so, she still couldn't figure out her motives, at first she thought Shizuma was flirting with her and laughed it off, now it seemed like she really did want to be her friend. Since that day Shizuma would occasionally sneak up behind Yaya and grab her around the waist and rest her head on Yaya's shoulder, smirking the whole time of course. The silver haired beauty would wink at Yaya and smile from across the room, and occasionally exclaim; 'Yaya-chan!' to which Yaya would occasionally reply with a witty retort or something blatantly rude. Shizuma seemed to enjoy these exchanges and was not deterred one bit by Yaya's blunt and sometimes harsh way of speaking. Many other students had noticed this change in their relationship, and seemed confused as to how they could suddenly become friends like that, and a lot of them probably wondered why the Ex-Etoile would associate with Yaya in the first place. Her friends asked her what had happened between her and Shizuma and she told them that they met somewhere and while talking became friends, which pretty much was the truth.

The only person who hadn't noticed much of this new development was Hikari, who was too busy with Amane and Etoile work these days to spare even so much as a thought for Yaya. Tsubomi was still by Yaya's side though, for which she was grateful, even though they still fought about things all the time, Yaya considered her to be her best friend nowadays and was glad to have her there.

Still, Yaya missed Hikari, even though she was finally beginning to feel like she could get over her, those lonely nights in her room without her former roommate brought back those feelings of hurt and rejection.

_'__Get over it Yaya, she chose Amane, not you. That was her choice, and you both have to live with it.'_ She was sick of telling herself these things.

Yaya sought solitude more often, and today was no exception, she was hiding outside near the edge of the forest. She sat down, leaning against a tree, trying to banish thoughts of Hikari, Hikari and Amane together, such things that not long ago would've made her stomach twist in pain and regret. Why was it that her body didn't react as much to these painful thoughts and memories, she wondered. Has something changed? '_Have I changed?'_

'Hello beautiful.' A voice in her ear.

Her eyes flew open, Shizuma. Of course, who else would be so bold this early in the day?

'Shizuma-chan, how kind of you to keep me from my thoughts on such a beautiful day.' The silver haired woman smiled and sat down next to Yaya, leaning her body against her side, on purpose probably, just to see if she'd react to the woman's large breasts pressing against Yaya's arm. She did not react. Shizuma leaned forward and rested her chin on Yaya's shoulder.

'So how is my favourite rebel?' The former Etoile breathed a seductive voice in Yaya's ear. Yaya shivered slightly. Shit. She hoped the woman didn't notice her reaction.

'Erm, fine. And yourself?'

'Could be better. I've missed you, you know Yaya, I enjoy our little talks.'

She says this casually as she reaches out and brushes a few strands of dark hair back from Yaya's face. Yaya gulped. '_Crap, let's hope she didn't notice that either.'_

'It's only been three days since you last attacked me, y'know. Drama queen.'

She glances at Shizuma's burning green eyes, full of mischief, and, something else Yaya can't decipher. The woman has a shit eating grin on her face as she slowly leans in. The dark haired girl's pulse quickens, her heart hammering against her chest. What is going on? Do I like her now? Shizuma presses her lips gently to Yaya's cheek, causing her entire face to heat up, visibly blushing. _'Oh no..'_

'What was that for?!' Yaya spluttered while holding her cheek and turning her head fully to face the culprit.

"That was for my friend, Yaya-chan. What will she give me in return I wonder?' She winked, and then wrapped her arms around Yaya while laughing at the bewildered face across from her.

'D-Don't expect anything in return!' Did she just stutter? At Shizuma? Crap this isn't going well, the woman can see right through her now.

Shizuma simply smiled while pinching Yaya's cheek, 'You're so cute Yaya-chan!'

'You must be blind. I-I am not!' Then on impulse, she poked Shizuma's face in retaliation.

Yaya realised her mistake quickly, but it was already too late.

'Crap.'

'Correct, Yaya-chan. You are going to have to be punished for that one I'm afraid.'

'What? Punished? What are you talking about I hardly even touched you!'

Shizuma's smile was big and it was starting to freak Yaya out a little. '_What is she gonna do?'_

In a blur of movement, Yaya was pushed to the ground, Shizuma on top, straddling her. Shizuma's hands slid up and under her shirt, and rested on her sides, then with that wicked smile, Shizuma proceeded to tickle her relentlessly.

'Gah! What the..? Hey stop it! Aaah! Not there!' Yaya shouted and made numerous unladylike noises in protest as she suffered under Shizuma's attack.

'Naughty girl. How exactly did you think I was going to punish you?'

'Noooo Shizumaaaaa!'

Yaya stopped struggling when she heard the woman's loud, crisp laughter, it was a wonderful sound, and her face looked just as wonderful with the warm expression that she was giving Yaya right now.

Yaya blinked, she realised she wanted to see Shizuma like this more often, it made her feel warmer in her chest, and a strange tingling sensation in her stomach began to develop.

'Yaya-chan? Shizuma-sama?' The moment was shattered, as Yaya instantly recognised the voice of the intruder. It undoubtedly belonged to her ex-best friend, the once shy, timid blonde who Yaya had been actively avoiding since the Etoile election. Since Hikari had chosen. Chosen Amane and becoming Etoile with her, over her best friend, who was helplessly in love with the girl at the time.

_'__Surely she must've known of my feelings then. Known and not cared.'_

She was still looking into Shizuma's eyes, no doubt Yaya's sudden panic and confusion had been noticed by the woman, her mask had slipped, Yaya was sure of it, Shizuma had no doubt seen the pain in her eyes at the sound of Hikari's voice.

Yaya slowly sat up and turned, her stomach practically flipping when she set her eyes on Hikari, and of course, Hikari was attached to Amane's arm. _'Great, they're both here. God must really hate me right now.'_

'Etoile-sama.' Yaya hoped her face was as expressionless as her voice sounded.

Hikari looked a little sad and hurt at Yaya's formal greeting. Oddly enough, Yaya found that she did not care as much as she used to. Hikari's had plenty of chances to notice Yaya's feelings and her suffering, but never did. There are always consequences to a person's actions. Yaya had found her resolve.

'Etoile-sama.' Shizuma acknowledged them also, nodding her head towards the couple. 'What brings you here?'

'Well we thought we'd take a break, and go for a walk.' Hikari smiled half-heartedly at them, her eyes flicking back and forth, not so subtley between Yaya and Shizuma.

Amane was keeping out of the conversation, _'wise decision' _Yaya thought to herself, she wished she didn't have to talk to them either. But Hikari, apparently couldn't help herself.

'Uh, what were you and Yaya-chan doing here Shizuma-sama?'

Shizuma made no attempt to move off Yaya's lap, in response to this slightly intrusive question she wrapped her arms around Yaya's waist and pulled her close, tightening her grip. A smile curling her lips, she responded sweetly, 'Oh nothing in particular, we're just enjoying the nice weather, and I'm enjoying Yaya-chan. Thoroughly.' Shizuma winked at Yaya.

Yaya had the pleasure of witnessing Hikari's eyes widen at the implication, and even Amane looked a little surprised for a second. Yaya glued her eyes to Shizuma, refusing to look in Hikari's direction.

'It's good to see that you two are finding time to relax and unwind, the Etoile's duties do become somewhat overwhelming at first, but I'm sure you'll get used to it soon.' Shizuma smiled at the pair then looked down only to smirk mischievously before leaning forward to place a kiss on Yaya's forehead. Yaya's heart leaped again at the contact.

'Well, we'd best get going, good day, Shizuma-sama, Yaya-san. Come, Hikari.'

Perhaps Amane had also been aware that Hikari was staring at Yaya the whole time, Yaya had felt her eyes on her and refused to acknowledge her further, instead choosing to stare as if transfixed by Shizuma's beauty, which she kind of was. Yaya leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Shizuma, and resting her head against her shoulder. She listened for their footsteps as the new Etoile couple left them in peace, only pulling back from Shizuma well after she was sure they were a fair distance away.

'Are you okay, Yaya-chan?' Shizuma's eyes peered into hers.

'I'm fine, I just… didn't want to talk to them, that's all. Thanks for doing that for me, Shizuma-chan.'

'May I ask why?' There was genuine concern in her voice. Yaya couldn't hold her gaze, her eyes flicking away, anywhere but Shizuma's face.

'Maybe another time I'll tell you. But for now, I'm still…' Yaya left the sentence unfinished. She was about to say _trying to get over her_, but didn't want to reveal her pain to Shizuma, she was sure the silver haired beauty had better things to do than comfort a girl with a broken heart, hell if she was in Shizuma's place she'd run from an emotional crying girl. Yaya was not going to be one of _those._

'Okay, but for the time being would you mind if I gave you something to feel better?' Shizuma spoke with gentle and caring voice, while simultaneously stroking Yaya's head.

'Ah, you don't have to do that-' Yaya started to protest, she wasn't going to have this woman think she needed taking care of.

'Please, Yaya-chan? That's what friends are for after all…' Shizuma had an expression of feigned hurt on her goddess-like features.

'Urgh, fine, if you must.' Yaya sounded very unladylike in her response, however, upon seeing the trademark smirk reappear, and the sudden flash in the older woman's radiant green eyes, her heart just about stopped.

'Wait, I cha-' her exclamation was cut short as she was once again tackled to the ground, though this time there was no escaping those eyes. Shizuma's body lay full length across Yaya's, the silver hair falling around her face as Shizuma held her lips just above her's.

'Too late Yaya-chan, you said you would accept it.'

And with those words, Shizuma closed the distance between them. Yaya didn't know what to do anymore. She felt like she was going to go mad having those soft lips brush hers, teasing, of course, all Shizuma ever did was tease. Then the former Etoile's lips pressed harder, moving against Yaya's, she felt the tongue then, licking the edges of her lips, slowly pushing it's way into her mouth. She let it. Yaya began to move her tongue also, licking, sucking, pushing her way around Shizuma's mouth, there was no way she was going to let the woman think she was a pushover. They wrestled like this for some time, occasionally breaking for air, then growling at the unwanted separation and pulling the other back for more. Eventually they slowed their kiss and stopped, Yaya could feel Shizuma's hands under her shirt, again. That woman was sneaky, she would have keep a closer eye on her. Yaya spoke first.

'You're sure good at making people feel better Shizuma-chan.'

The mischievous smirk returned.

'I'm not the only one, Yaya-chan.' She countered, as she claimed Yaya's mouth a second time.


	3. Chapter 3: I Guess I Like Her

Hikari was shocked to say the least. Yaya and Shizuma-sama? How the hell did that happen? After her walk with Amane, they had barely spoken, getting straight back to the work they had left behind. Hikari was finding it difficult to concentrate. After they had finished, they then returned to the room that they now shared. Amane had gone to the bathroom to have a shower, and Hikari was now sitting on her bed staring at the floor, replaying every detail of the brief moment she saw Yaya, and… Shizuma-sama. It hurt thinking about how their friendship had deteriorated.

At first she thought her and Yaya were drifting apart because of her new position as an Etoile, and the work that came with it. But after a while, it became clear that Yaya was avoiding her, it started as little things, small lies she told Hikari about where she was going or what she was doing, and then went on to her turning Hikari down when she did manage to find some time to talk to Yaya. It was like Yaya was trying to erase her from her life. Even Tsubomi was closer to the raven haired girl now, taking over the role of "Yaya's best friend". '_Why?'_

Hikari wasn't completely stupid, she thought she knew why, after that _incident _between her and Yaya following her and Amane's first date, Yaya wasn't the same, and neither was Hikari. Maybe that was the turning point in their friendship, she had rejected Yaya in a huge way after all, even if her friend had gone the wrong way about expressing her feelings, Hikari felt guilty for hurting her like that.

_'__But still, Shizuma Hanazono?'_ The infamous playgirl and former Etoile? Yaya would rather spend her time with someone like that, who plays with girls all the time, than her friend who still cares about her?

Hikari felt uneasy remembering the look on Yaya's face when Shizuma held her there under the trees on the edge of the forest. Also, the way Shizuma was looking at Yaya was… different. It unnerved Hikari slightly, she thought perhaps that was because it looked, well, genuine. No fake smiling or carefully selected words to manipulate Yaya's feelings, nothing like what everyone was used to seeing from the silver haired woman. Hikari had never seen that side of her before, she was playful and teasing and yet so gentle with Yaya. A horrifying thought occurred to her, unlikely as it was, could Shizuma-sama be in love with her Yaya-chan? Theres no way…

Hikari froze, her Yaya-chan? Yaya wasn't hers. Hikari had chosen Amane. She knew she had no right to be jealous after everything she put Yaya through, but, when faced with the thought of Yaya being _taken _from her, she couldn't help but want Shizuma to be gone. Maybe that heartbreaker will lose interest after a few weeks, or even days, that's what usually happened. '_Yes'_, Hikari thought, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Yaya wasn't sure what to expect from Shizuma after their kiss. Half of her expected that she would decide she didn't like Yaya that much, get bored with her and go after another girl. After everything that happened with Hikari, Yaya had learnt to expect the worst possible outcome, that way she could be prepared and guard herself against unwanted feelings and emotions. For a time anyway. But she was surprised the next day when she came down for lunch, when arms delicately encircled her waist and she felt the woman pressing herself against Yaya from behind.

'Miss me?' Shizuma breathed in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

'About as much as anyone can miss their stalker, I suppose.' Just because Yaya was having strange feelings about the woman doesn't mean that she was gonna let up on the comebacks and thinly veiled insults she usually dished out.

'Aww Yaya-chan that's so mean, I missed you. The whole night in fact. I couldn't wait to see you today.' Yaya paused, what was that supposed to mean? Did she just admit to thinking about Yaya the whole of last night? Presumedly in bed? That was a bold statement. What did she want Yaya to say? To admit that she was thinking about the former Etoile the whole night too? Her face reddened just thinking about it. There was no way in hell she'd admit such a thing to this woman, talk about soaking the matches in gasoline.

Yaya turned and peered at the innocently hurt expression of the silver haired beauty.

'I can't tell if you mean that or you're making fun of me, Shizuma-chan.'

Her face brightened at the use of the cute nickname. 'Of course I mean it, I wouldn't lie to you Yaya-chan, tease you, of course, but never lie.' She winked. Yaya didn't know what to say.

Shizuma sat and ate lunch with Yaya, they were also joined by Tsubomi, who somehow managed to get into a conversation with Shizuma about Yaya's bad habits. They laughed as they went over some of her "Tsundere" like behaviour, from the way she crossed her arms, to the way she brushed hair from her face and stupid things like that. Shizuma seemed to eat up every word, she especially enjoyed the part where Tsubomi told her about all the strange positions she'd found Yaya sleeping in a number of times when she came to wake her up.

'I don't do that all the time!' Yaya snapped at Tsubomi, and crossed her arms, looking the other way.

'Aww but it's cute Yaya-chan, I wish I could've seen it.' Shizuma winked across at her. Yaya could feel her ears reddening, from her embarrassment and from the look the beautiful woman was giving her right now. Suddenly a thought seemed to occur to her as she spoke to Tsubomi next.

'But why do you have to go and wake her up sometimes, doesn't she have a roommate that could do that?'

Yaya's heart skipped a beat as Tsubomi answered carefully, 'No Yaya-sempai doesn't have a roommate at the moment.' Her friend didn't elaborate further and once again Yaya was glad to have someone like her around.

'Oh well that's too bad. You know I could always visit you if you get lonely Yaya-chan. I have been living in a single room myself for a while now, so I know how boring it can be.' She grinned at Yaya again. 'Or you could always visit me, I don't mind either way.'

Yaya blinked. 'Okay, if you want.' She might live to regret that later but right now she just couldn't find the willpower to be rude or turn her down when Shizuma spoke sincerely like that, at least Yaya thought it was sincere. '_Stop lying to yourself, it's not because you're too nice or anything, it's because you want her to come.'_

After classes, Yaya went to wandering outside again, she hadn't committed to any clubs, so she had the free time until curfew. She went back to her favourite spot behind the chapel, the place where she had first met Hikari, and now most recently, Shizuma. She took out her earphones and was about to plug herself in, when an arm wrapped around her middle, and the music player was once again plucked from her hand.

A sultry voice whispered in her ear; 'I thought I'd told you about the consequences of having prohibited items.'

'Shizumaaa!' Yaya faced the silver haired goddess who was pulling her closer and tighter against her body, her trademark smirk making Yaya almost forget everything else but her.

'Well this is the second time I've caught you here, so you're not going to be let off the hook so easily.' She brought her face down, closer. 'A kiss from Yaya-chan should do it though.'

Yaya's breathing hitched, her heart hammering. A kiss? This woman really wasn't going to let her go was she? But for some reason, she didn't want to run, she wanted to kiss Shizuma, she was exciting, even Hikari had never made her feel like this.

She hesitated for a moment, then with an exasperated sigh, she held the back of the former Etoile's head, pulling her closer so their lips could meet.

It was just as good as her first kiss with Shizuma, but without her being held down on the ground. Today Yaya decided she wanted to lead. She licked the other woman's lips, pulling at them gently with her teeth, then pushed her tongue into her mouth, swirling around, tasting her, licking her teeth, sucking on her tongue and her lips, making the other woman moan into her mouth. After overcoming her initial surprise, Shizuma responded fiercely to this sudden aggression, licking Yaya's lips, sucking her tongue, harder. Her hands were wandering, one snaked down to rest on Yaya's backside, the other rose under her shirt and along her bare back, drifting around her side, to rest on her stomach. After a while of groping and wild kissing, Yaya pulled away to catch her breath, but the silver beauty was having none of it, her lips travelled along Yaya's jawline, down her neck, to her collarbone, kissing, licking the tender area at the base of her neck and grazing her teeth along the bare skin. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat as the woman's skilled mouth continued it's journey back along her neck to meet her lips. Yaya was breathing heavily, she wanted… more. Shizuma's kisses slowed and stopped, she pulled Yaya against her, whispering her name, 'Yaya… I can't continue until I know how you really feel about me.' She pulled away, to look deep into Yaya's amber eyes. She wanted Yaya, that much was visible in the burning green orbs that bore into her, seeking an answer, _the_ answer that would change everything between them.

'I-I like you. Okay?' Yaya looked away in embarrassment.

'Just… like?' Yaya understood the meaning behind those words.

'I like you a lot okay? I-I'm just not good at saying these things out loud. I've never felt this way about a person, and It's all your fault I feel like this, you hear?' She suddenly found Shizuma's mouth on her own, kissing her with a newfound passion, she gasped into her mouth, wrapping her arms around the silver haired woman's neck.

'I'm so glad you finally admitted it Yaya, like you a lot too, you're… different from the others, I feel like I can be myself around you and you will never judge me. At first I thought you didn't like me that much and I was forcing my friendship upon you, but luckily with all your antics you're not that hard to see through.' Shizuma smiled and kissed Yaya's forehead. 'I've wanted you for a long time now, but I wasn't completely sure if you felt the same way, does this mean that you want to be with me? Yaya-chan?'

'I-I… yes.' Yaya couldn't believe what she'd let herself get into. While she did have strong feelings for Shizuma, she wanted to guard herself from being hurt again, but that seemed impossible now, she could never lie or deny her feelings to the silver haired woman, not when she was so straightforward with Yaya.

'I'm glad.' She kissed Yaya quickly and gently on the lips, 'I'll let you get away for now, so you can have some time to think, hopefully about me.' She added with a wink. 'But if you want to spend time, or talk with me, your welcome to come to my room anytime, even at night.' She smiled as she spoke those last words. She had obviously noticed Yaya's hesitance and decided not to pressure her. That was thoughtful of her, '_She really does care about me.' _Yaya smiled.

'Okay.' Yaya wanted to take up her offer on the spot but held herself back. She did have a lot to think about tonight after all, and perhaps the biggest question on her mind, _'Am I in love with Shizuma Hanazono?'_


	4. Chapter 4: If you'll Be Mine

The next day Shizuma Hanazono felt like she was walking on water. She smiled and greeted a few people on her way towards Yaya's room, she had been thinking about the cute, irritable Spican the whole night, and almost couldn't sleep after finally getting a confession from the girl. She knew better than to push someone like Yaya though, the girl could be passionate, but there was something holding her back, Shizuma didn't know what it was, but she thought maybe the new reigning Etoiles had something to do with it. She had seen the strange looks Hikari-san gave Yaya that day under the tree, and how her newfound love had frozen them out, letting Shizuma do the talking, but her eyes betrayed her. There was pain in them, that no doubt her pride would never let her voice out loud. Shizuma never wanted to see Yaya like that ever again, she would wait for her, she would be patient, she wouldn't rush Yaya into anything the girl wasn't ready for. The last thing Shizuma wanted to do was destroy their budding relationship before they even had a chance to be together, not like what happened with Nagisa. '_Then again, it's different with Yaya, she makes me feel excited, I can never wait to see her, to talk to her. She never makes me feel like I need to pretend. It was never like that with Nagisa, or any one of those other girls.'_

Shizuma found Yaya's room, and upon finding it unlocked, slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind her. The sight of her Yaya-chan sprawled across the bed, one arm dangling off the side, with the other under her head, mouth slightly open was one of the cutest, funniest things she had ever seen. The raven haired beauty was a sight to behold in her innocent slumber, one leg was crooked at an odd angle, causing her bare foot to hang over the edge, while her blankets were only half covering her prone form. Shizuma had a delightful view of Yaya's slender yet athletic legs from this angle, actually, she noted as she looked Yaya's lean body up and down, she has quite firm muscles all over, especially her arms, and even her stomach seemed slightly muscled and toned, '_she really is nothing like any of the delicate flowers I'm accustomed to, she's a lover and a fighter. And now she's mine.'_

Shizuma smiled and sat on the edge of her new girlfriend's bed, admiring briefly for a moment the girl's dark "short" shorts that were exposed in a tantalising way, and the close fitting black tank top that hugged the girl's figure in the best way, showing off the curve of Yaya' hips and well rounded breasts. Shizuma tore her vision away from the sensitive skin at the small of the girl's back, visible under the tank top which was riding up slightly. She resisted the urge to run her hand along Yaya's bare skin, and opted for gently stroking the girl's hair, then her face.

'Yaya.' Shizuma called to her gently, 'It's time to wake up now.' She lightly pecked the dark haired girl's cheek.

'Urghh nooo… Tsubomi-chan come back again, like never… I wanna sleeeep….'

'Wrong guess, Yaya-chan.' Shizuma smiled as she gently ran a finger down the side of the sleepy girl's face.

'Huh? Ss-zuma-chinn?' Ah! She was being intolerably cute right now! Shizuma had to resist the urge to jump the gorgeous girl, as she pushed herself slowly into a sitting position, eyes half closed, rubbing one eye with the cutest frown ever adorning her magnificent features. 'Whattaya doin'?' Her words were still slurring a bit from her sleep deprivation.

'I came to see my Yaya-chan and give her a much needed wake up call. Honestly, Yaya, why were you still asleep? Have you not been sleeping properly?'

'Well, actually not really. Sorry for making you worry, I was just thinking about too much stuff.' Yaya yawned and stretched her muscles.

'About what?' Shizuma was interested to know if she featured in any of the Spican girl's troubles.

'Uh, well, I- um…' Her cute Yaya-chan fidgeted with the blanket and looked away before answering. 'About you, a bit… I was thinking about how much a pain in the ass you used to be, but now I really like that about you, how you'd just go for it and do what you wanted, and, that I think I might love you, even though you're such a stalker, you make me act stupid all the time, and tease me all the time, and I don't know what to think anymore. It's your fault I can't think anymore, my brain just switches off when you're around.' Yaya blurted this all out at once, which Shizuma found quite amusing, and well, she could've taken some of those statements the wrong way, but she knew Yaya well enough now to take any seemingly rude words in stride, because, that was just her Yaya-chan. Anyway, she was sure she had distinctly heard the word "love" somewhere amongst all of that, and held onto it. '_She said "Love" this time, not "like".' _

Shizuma beamed with unsuppressed happiness at Yaya's somewhat odd second confession to her. She really was the luckiest woman to find another girl who could captivate her with every word, every movement, every expression that flickered across her angelic face, no matter how blunt, rude, stubborn, or "Tsundere" they were. She reached out and took the girl in her arms, kissing her gently, first the cheek, then her lips. The kiss was short and sweet.

'I'm happy you have such strong feelings for me. And I'm glad you love how _persistent_ I am because I really had to be what with you being so stubborn and all, my little rebel.'

'Hmmph. I think I've had a bad influence on you, you're usually not too quick with the comebacks.' Shizuma smiled and squeezed Yaya in response, making her struggle a bit and gasp for air, before letting the girl slump in her embrace. Then running her hand up Yaya's bare leg, she smirked. 'Shouldn't you be getting dressed Yaya?'

Yaya visibly jumped and squirmed somewhat under Shizuma's touch, 'Uh yeah, I do, I mean, I should.' Her ears were reddening, colour rising in her cheeks, as she looked down, obviously just realising how little clothing she was actually wearing at that moment, still pressed against Shizuma.

'Don't be shy Yaya, theres no one here but me.' She let her voice drop to a husky tone. She noticed her Yaya shiver in response.

'Yeah but you're the problem! I can't get dressed with you watching me!'

Shizuma feigned a hurt expression, Yaya was right, she really was bad for teasing the girl, but right now she just couldn't help herself, not when she had to hold back from doing all the other things she wanted to with Yaya.

'Theres no need to be so shy around your girlfriend, isn't that what we are now? Together? You know I won't do anything to upset you Yaya, I am prepared to wait for you to be ready, as long as you need, so long as I know that you still want me.' Shizuma sealed the promise with a kiss.

Yaya stared into her eyes as she struggled with her internal conflict, then a beautiful smile broke across her face, lighting it up completely and stealing Shizuma's breath away. 'Okay, Shizuma. I trust you. And I will be yours, if you'll be mine?'

'Deal.'

After some more tender kisses between them, Yaya got up to put her uniform on, she had her back turned to Shizuma as she stripped off the tank top and shorts that she had slept in, revealing some eye-popping lingerie. Shizuma was sure her nose was going to start bleeding at any second as she branded the image of Yaya's curvy yet muscular form sporting matching red bra and lace panties, into the back of her eyeballs. She groaned out loud, 'SO not fair Yaya, wearing something like that and showing it off in front of me, after I just promised no funny business too.' Shizuma frowned and pouted at her Yaya.

The raven haired beauty smirked at her, 'Well that's what you get for being an omega huge hentai.'

'Yayaaaaaa! Don't be mean! I would never go so far as to tease you in such a way.' She stared as the Spican girl slipped into the white uniform, smirking at Shizuma's rather obvious struggle for self control.

'Okay, I'm done. Let's get some food, I'll bet you're just as hungry as I am now.' She almost let Yaya make it across the room before she pulled her unsuspecting new girlfriend hard against her and brought her mouth to hers.

'You have no idea.'


	5. Chapter 5: It's Official

The next few weeks passed by quite quickly, Yaya thought. Maybe it was because she was happy for the first time since the start of the new school year. She smiled to herself, there was one rather _persistent_ girl to thank for that, Shizuma was the person that encompassed her thoughts every day and night. People were noticing her change in attitude too, her classmates talked to her more often, now that she was becoming more sociable again, and her best friend Tsubomi seemed a lot happier when they hung out together. She had noticed something was different, and had asked what had happened. Yaya thought about it for a moment, then had decided to tell her about Shizuma. The girl was a little surprised at first, but smiled at Yaya, congratulating her for her newfound love.

'I admit, Shizuma-sama is an unexpected revelation, but as long as she treats you right, I'm happy for you both.' Tsubomi smiled, 'I thought you two were getting along quite well these past few weeks, in fact you're the only girl she seems to tease now. Her fans have certainly noticed your relationship, judging by the amount of stares you get now, but I doubt they'd be a bother because Yaya-chan is so cool and could take anyone down. Right Yaya?' She punched Yaya's shoulder playfully.

'Hey Tsubomi-chan, you should be more gentle with my Yaya-chan.' Yaya was attacked from behind, slender arms wrapping around her shoulders. _'Speak of the devil.'_ Yaya smirked.

'Haha, relax Shizuma-sama, someone's gotta keep Yaya-chan in line, what're friends for?' The pink haired girl smirked. 'Oh and congratulations, Shizuma-sama! Yaya-chan just told me about you two. I'm glad she's found someone who loves her like you do.' Her words were sincere and they touched Yaya's heart. Suddenly Yaya felt like the luckiest girl alive. Not that she would ever say it out loud in front of these two, she had her dignity after all.

'You told your friend about us? That's great Yaya!' She squished her cheek against Yaya's, rubbing their faces together.

'Hey, Shizuma! What're you doing now?' Ignoring Yaya's protest, the silver haired woman continued squishing Yaya's cheeks, turning her head to look at Tsubomi.

'Thank you Tsubomi-chan! You really are a great friend to Yaya, I consider you my good friend too, so if you ever need help with anything, you can come to me, ok?' She smiled and winked at Tsubomi, her arms wrapped lazily around Yaya, as the girl continued to struggle.

'Shizumaaa! Let go now! We gotta get to class!' Yaya was spun around, abruptly, to face her lover, who quickly leaned down press her lips gently against Yaya's, in the middle of the corridor! Some students turned to watch the spectacle, murmuring in surprise to one another, as Shizuma pulled away to stare into Yaya's wide amber eyes.

'Now it's official.' She winked.

'I'll see you later Yaya. We best be going to class now.' Shizuma began to walk away, smiling at Yaya.

'Uh, yes.' She replied, somewhat in a trance. _'She said it's official. She practically announced to all those girls that we're together.'_ Yaya smiled brightly. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Hikari couldn't escape the foreboding feeling in her stomach once she heard the rumours that were going around the schools. It seemed that Shizuma-sama had kissed Yaya-chan _on the lips _and in the middle of a corridor full of witnesses. That was like announcing to the world that Yaya belonged to her right? This couldn't just be a rumour, a few people had witnessed it after all, and everybody in all three schools seemed to know about it now, it was different to the rumours that were flying around about the couple a few days ago, and it did make sense in a way. Shizuma-sama had continued to stick to Yaya-chan like glue, ever since Hikari had seen them under the tree together, and now she was taking the next step, even making it official. How could Hikari have been so stupid to think that the silver haired woman would get bored with Yaya and leave her alone. Yaya was the least boring person she knew, she was different from any other girl at any of the schools, of course Shizuma would want her. But was it lust? Or love? The only way Hikari would ever know any of these answers would be if she asked Yaya directly herself. But how would she do that when her once close friend was avoiding looking at her, let alone talking to her?

Amane entered their shared room, and noticing something was wrong with Hikari, sat down next to her.

'Hikari, what's the matter?' Amane slipped her arm around her shoulders.

'I've lost my best friend, Amane. I don't know what to do anymore for her. I never thought she'd hate me so much. What should I do? I just want to fix our friendship.' Tears began to slide down her face as she leaned against Amane's shoulder.

'I understand.' Amane's voice was soothing, as she stroked Hikari's back.

'You need to talk to her, and tell her what you just told me, that you want to rebuild your friendship. Surely she would understand, if you spoke honestly to her.'

'But what if… she doesn't? What if she does hate me and never wants to talk to me again?' Hikari sobbed, brushing her tears away.

'I don't think Yaya-san would do that, even if she is really angry. You used to be good friends, and roommates, I'm sure there's just some kind of misunderstanding, and the only way you can clear it up is by talking to her.' Amane gently stroked Hikari's cheek, wiping the tear streaks away.

'Amane… you're right, thank you.' She smiled sweetly at her "prince", as the woman leaned down to kiss her. They locked lips for a couple of minutes, Amane wiping away Hikari's tears. Amane smiled down at her, 'It will be alright, now try get some sleep, Hikari.' She moved away to get ready for bed, leaving Hikari to her thoughts for a few minutes.

Her girlfriend was right, all she needed to do was talk to Yaya-chan, alone. And clear this all up, and hopefully they could be friends again, '_just friends, the way it was before.'_


End file.
